


One of Your French Girls

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to paint Castiel. Castiel disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14271059989/castiel-frowns-at-the-pencils-in-gabriels-hands).

Castiel frowns at the pencils in Gabriel’s hands as if they are the source of all evil on Earth. “This is no time for your games, brother,” he insists.

Which, in Gabriel’s humble opinion, is an open lie. It is a fantastic time for his games, because no one ever gets quite so stressed out if he tricks them during a lull. He waggles the purple pencil in Castiel’s direction, and then points towards the plush chair in the room. “Take a seat,” he says. “I want to paint you like one of my French girls.”

Castiel frowns even harder. “You don’t have any paint,” he reminds him.

Cultural references and Cas don’t mix, but that’s fine. It gets Gabriel another opportunity to smirk. “I’ll improvise,” he suggests. “Now sit.”

Sitting primly on the edge of the chair, his hands folded in his lap, Castiel is no Kate Winslet. That doesn’t matter all that much, though, as Gabriel conjures a pad of paper into his hands as well and sets about making his very own work of art.

“Gabriel,” Castiel says. From the sounds of things, he’s getting crosser by the second. Taking his time, Gabriel is really struggling not to laugh. “This is entirely unnecessary.”

“Sit tight, bro,” Gabriel instructs, completely ignoring the clothes on Castiel’s back as he draws him bare instead: much better like that. “I’m nearly done.”

It’s only right to take advantage of artistic license. The muse goes where it will. And, right now, said muse is busy unclothing Castiel and running wild on his skin. Gabriel doesn’t have a single complaint (he doesn’t think Castiel could say the same thing).


End file.
